Runnin Through My Mind
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: She was the only one who could crack into his tough shell, the only one he'd open up to. But what can you do when the only one who understands you, youre best friend, the one you love, is suddenly unreachable. Huey OC Currently Editing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To this day…

Chapter 1: To this day…

6 years ago…

An 11 year old Huey Freeman walked down the street, his face emotionless, unlike many other 11 year old boys. He was a handsome boy, wise beyond his years, and angry. Anyone within ten feet of him knew that. Next to him was his brother Riley, who was ranting on about something or another. And even though on the outside it looked as if nothing bothered him, on the inside, he was about 2 seconds from seriously hurting his younger brother.

"Aye Huey, someone movin in next door." Riley said, immediately breaking from his speech.

Huey shrugged and kept walking. "Who cares, its none of our business."

Riley rolled his eyes. "It is if dere some fine honeys scopin for a young blood like me."

Huey turned to look at his brother, annoyance increased into his features. "Come on Riley. Stop fooling around."

He turned around to walk home.

BARK!

An overly large English Mastiff tackled Huey to the ground to continuously lick his face.

"Aye! Somebody get dis dumb dog!" Riley yelled as he began pulling on the dog's collar.

"Liberty! Come here!" a female voice exclaimed from in front of them.

The Mastiff looked up and immediately got off Huey to go to the female. Huey sat up angrily and wiped his face of the dog slobber. He anger lessened when he saw that the owner was a girl about his age who had long black hair that was let loose and flowed past her shoulders. Her tan brown skin had a nice contrast with her golden brown eyes that twinkled in the sunlight.

"Sorry, Liberty can get excited. She just likes you." The girl apologized while she put a leash on the dog that was bigger than she was.

Huey stood up and began brushing himself off. Riley crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

"Girl, if dat dog woulda bit my brother, we would sue yo ass! Im talkin mass money comin our way!" He exclaimed earning a slap upside the head from Huey.

"She wouldn't have bitten him. She's a good dog." The girl said scratching the dog behind the ear. Much to Liberty's pleasure.

"I'm Peyton. Nice too meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Huey was hesitant but shook her hand. "Huey."

She gave him a warm smile "Your Mr. Freemans grandson's. He told me bout you two."

"He always spreadin our business." Riley muttered before he stalked off for his house.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessin thats Riley?"

Huey grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"Heh, he seems…nice?" Peyton said nervously, her small foot drawing circles on the ground.

"Your definition of nice?"

Peyton laughed. "You're funny. I like you."

Huey blushed slightly at the comment, and his heart started to beat faster. A feeling he had never felt coursed through him.

"Soooooo…," Peyton started. "What school do you go to?"

"Woodcrest Elementary." Huey said with distaste.

Peyton smiled. "Me too. Well I start tomorrow. My mom says that it will probably be harder for me. Because I'm half Latina."

Huey raised an eyebrow at this. They were silent for a few moments. Liberty stared and the two and whined.

"Do you have any brother or sisters?" Huey asked, surprising himself that he was having an interest in a girl.

She shook her head. "No just me, Liberty, and my mom."

Huey looked over at the woman that sat on the porch reading a book peacefully. She wore a bandana and looked extremely pale. She looked fragile, like if you touched her she would break into a million pieces.

"Is she alright?" Huey asked looking back at Peyton.

Peyton looked at her mother then at Huey and shook her head. "Uh, no. She has breast cancer."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault she has is it." Peyton reassured.

Huey shook his head and was about to say something else when his granddads voice interrupted him.

"Huey! Get in here and do yo homework boy!" Robert ordered from the stoop of their house.

Huey rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said.

Huey nodded and started walking past her to his house. He heard Peyton as she began to walk back to her house through her front yard. Another feeling coursed through her body, something similar to the first, which he had yet to identify.

He whipped around. "Hey Peyton!"

She turned around from the first step of her porch. "Yeah Huey?"

Huey rubbed the back of his beck in embarrassment. "Maybe I can walk you to school tomorrow. You know, to show you around."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice Huey. Thank You."

He nodded and ran the rest of the way home. Peyton's mother smiled knowingly as she saw the brush creep onto her daughters face.

"He's a nice boy, huh Peyton?" the Latina said to her daughter.

Peyton sat next to her mother and nodded. "Yep."

Allegra smiled at the blush that crept onto her daughters face. "Someone has a crush."

Peyton blushed fully now. "Mama..."

Allegra laughed as her daughter buried her face into her lap. "Its okay Mija. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Im not." Peyton said, her voice muffled. "…He wont like me any way Mama. He probably likes that pretty girl across the street."

Allegra gasped in astonishment and sat her daughter up. "Peyton Xexilia Engracia Montez! You are gorgeous, do not let anyone tell you other wise!"

Peyton merely nodded and eased her shoulders. Allegra sighed and pulled the girl into her arms.

"La belleza es solamente amor epidérmico" she muttered. 'Beauty is only skin deep, love."

Present…

"Huey! Give it back brah! I tired of yo tall ass!" Riley exclaimed as he struggled to get his gun from Huey.

"No, because if you takin a gun to school, that only means trouble." Huey told him as he kept the firearm from his brother.

Riley stopped jumping for the gun and bent over, obviously out of breath. "Man, for get you. 'I'm goin ta school, punk!"

And with that, the angry 16 year old left. Huey rolled his eyes and put the gun in his desk drawer and locked it. That boy was going to go to jail one day. Huey slowly walked down stairs from his room and to the kitchen where his granddad and a familiar Latina sat.

Robert looked at his grandson. "Mornin Huey."

Peyton smiled at her friend of 6 years. "Good morning Huey. We walkin to school together?"

Huey nodded and got the orange juice out of the fridge. "Where's Jacob? I thought he was going to pick you up."

Peyton sadly shook her head. "Uh no, he busy."

"Told you he would find some god damned stupid excuse to go messin around." Granddad declared. "Huey, when is goin to give dat boy what he deserves?"

"When he breaks Peyton's heart." Huey said leaning against the counter.

Peyton blushed a little and laughed. "Well thanks Mr. Body guard."

Robert crossed his arms and shook his hand. "Don't thank nobody until dat sucka gets a big can of woop ass! Ay, why aint yall goin ta school?"

Peyton sighed. "Juniors don't start until 9:30."

"Well isn't that good for you two." Granddad said sarcastically. "When I was in school we had to be there at 7 o clock sharp. No later or earlier. Yall kids got it easy."

Peyton and Huey looked at each other as the old man spoke. Neither one of them wanted to here one of Robert Freeman's stories, at least not this early in the morning.

"Uh Pey, lets get there early." Huey said standing up straight and putting the orange juice on the table.

Peyton stood up and swung her book bag onto her back. "Thanks for the breakfast Mr. Freeman."

Before Granddad could say anything else, the two were out the door. Granddad chuckled.

"I knew dat would get dem out da house. An old man need his peace and quiet!"

Robert picked up the carton of juice Huey just held, His expression suddenly turning irritated and angry.

"DAT NIGGA DRANK ALL MY ORANGE JUICE!!"

With Huey and Peyton…

"I got surprise." Huey announced as they walked outside a smirk.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be Freeman?"

Huey's smirk grew wider and he leaned on the Mercedes that previously was owned by Robert, but was given to Huey, due to the new Cadillac in the garage. "I get Granddad's car."

Peyton's eyes widened and she ran to the car and got in. "Finally no more walking!"

Huey rolled his eyes and got into the Benz. He wasn't surprised that Peyton had already turned on the radio and adjusted everything to her liking. Didn't even bother asking…

"Hey Huey?" Peyton asked as they drove down the street.

"Hm?"

"Would you really beat up Jacob if he broke my heart?" she asked him a sence of nervousness behind her strong voice.

Huey was hesitant with his answer. "Yeah, I would."

"Why?"

"Because you're too good to be hurt by a stupid ass player." Huey said with a hint of irritancy at the end.

"Why don't you like him, he's not a bad guy." Peyton asked.

"He got a girl pregnant Peyton."

"He says it aint his."

"And you believe him?" Huey asked her.

Peyton fiddled with her hands. "I don't know."

Huey could not help but stare at her. She had definite distinguishing features of a Latin American woman. But You could still see the African American in her. Her long black hair that seemed a dark caramel in the sun, and her big brown eyes that twinkled every time she laughed. And her skin looked like it was pecked by sun light, not to dark, and not to light. Just right.

But Peyton had grown from the little 11 year old girl she once was. About three summers ago she had become to become distinguished, a woman. Her breast began filling out and her curves developed. And according to Riley she had the perfect-

"Huey!" Peyton exclaimed. "The road!"

Huey turned his eyes immediately back to the road, swerving to get back on track. "Sorry."

Peyton raised an eyebrow at him. "Distracted? What wrong?"

Huey shook his head. "Nothing."

Peyton stared at him. "Freeman, I have been your best friend for 6 years, I know when something is wrong with you. And I am going to find out."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Go right ahead."

"O I will."

"Fine"

"Fine"

A/N tells me what you think. This was challenging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Over

Chapter 2: It's Over

Peyton leaned against her locker and looked over as Jacob whispered into some girls ear, which in turn she giggled at what ever she said. He had just did that with another girl just a minute ago, this was probably his third. The gil walked away, with a slight pepe in her step. Jacob merely walked the other way, not acknowledging her presence at all.

Anger, no, rage coursed through her, but she breathed and kept her demeanor. Jasmine, who was standing behind her, closed her locker and sighed, her cell phone in hand.

"Well, my relationship wit G is over." She said. "I'm done wit stupid ass dog's. How you get a dude like Jacob? Yall doin alright, right?"

Peyton shook her head and shrugged. "You want em? You can have him."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say Jacob. I'de never take yo man." She smirked. "I'd just take someone _like_ yo man."

Peyton turned to her open locker and sighed. "Jas, don't go after a dude like Jacob, I think you deserve someone better. _Way_ better."

"Whoa, Peyton what do you mean?" Jasmine asked in a concerned tone. "He didn't break up with you did he?"

Peyton slammed her locked door shut. "I wish he did."

Jasmine followed Peyton as she began walking away, anger suddenly swept through her as she realized what was happening.

"He's cheatin on you! If I were you I'd sic Huey on him!" Jasmine told her friend. "Better yet, let me go over there now."

Peyton grabbed her friends arm before she could go to where Jacob stood with a couple of his friends.

"Don't, you'll just it worst." Peyton warned. "And do not! I repeat, do not tell Huey.'

Jasmine yanked her arm out of her hand angrily. "Fine, I won't, but if you don't break up wit that busted up nigga, I will hurt him Pey!"

Peyton nodded. "I will! I promise!"

Jasmine gave her one last hard look before marching over to where Huey and an annoyed looking Riley, were waiting at Huey's car, Peyton following closely behind her. Huey looked at them as they did. He refused to smile in front of everyone. Peyton never knew why, he smiled when it was just them though. A small smile would creep onto his face, just for her.

"Hey Huey, Riley. What you do today?" Peyton asked, noticing his annoyed expression.

"Man, why you always asumin' I did somethin'? Dats messed up!" Riley exclaimed.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Cause usually you do."

"Yeah, but she don't gotta assume dat. Maybe I'm mad, maybe I just wanna scare a few nigga's. What's wrong wit dat?" Riley ranted, flailing his arms out of the back seat window.

Peyton glared at him. "Riley, shut up."

Jasmine laughed at the two and got in the back seat next to Riley, who was still mad. She shot Peyton a look before closing the door; a look that said 'I'm mad and you better fix it' type of look, which Huey saw.

Peyton sighed and jumped into the front seat. Huey gave her a look when he slid in next to her, making Peyton nervous.

"What?" she asked him.

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Jasmine and Peyton visibly tensed. "Uh n-nothin, w-what would make you think that something w-was wrong?"

Huey gave them a pointed look. "Okay, you're not stupid enough to get pregnant, nobody aint messed with you since 6th grade, so I'm drawin a blank."

Peyton smiled inwardly at the memory of Huey beating up a boy who had decided to tell her to "go back to her country". She shook her head.

"I'll tell you, just not now." Peyton told him.

Huey stared at her for a moment before starting the car and driving away, easing the tension completely. Peyton got out her cell phone and brought up Jacob's number, careful not to let Huey see and at the same time not look suspicious. A fierce determination went through her body as she sent the text message to her boyfriend.

'_Jay, it's over. Lose my number.'_

She flipped her cell phone shut and smiled. He didn't deserve face to face, or a phone call. When she would tell Huey, she knew he would get what he deserved. She looked over at her best friend and sighed.

Yeah, it was finally over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The Good Life…

"Hey Huey?" Peyton called as she lay on the couch doing her homework, her legs swooped over Huey's.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

Peyton sat up to look at him. "What is that book The Reason about?"

Huey rolled his eyes, tilting his history book down to look at her. "From my English class? You asked about that, two days ago."

"You know me and my memory, now what is it about?" Peyton asked sitting up.

Huey rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't giving up. "About two lovers."

Peyton cocked an eyebrow up. "Huey…"

"You asked what it was about." Huey shrugged, pulling his book back up.

Peyton slammed it down into his lap. "Huey!!!"

"Fine!" Huey finally exclaimed in annoyance. "Two lovers, who start out as friends, and get separated for years and find each other, get married, have kids then die."

Peyton smiled. "I wanna borrow it after you."

Huey smirked "I just gave you the worst summary of the book, and you still wanna borrow it?"

She nodded. "It sounds romantic."

Huey sighed and tilted his book back up. Peyton cocked her head to the side to stare at his handsome features. Huey had certainly grown from the little boy she had met in the 6th grade. His was muscular, very muscular. This made lots of guys at her school either jealous or scared as hell, because he did at times have a short temper. And lot girls swooned every time he spoke or walked past them.

"Peyton," Huey said not looking up from the book and scaring the hell out of Peyton. "What are you staring at?"

Peyton shrugged. "You."

"Why?"

"I don't know, your face is interesting." Peyton said with a simple shrug.

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that's the first time someone said that. I've been called, handsome, cute, and even adorable, but never interesting."

Peyton laughed, making Huey smile a little.

"Who called you adorable?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Dubois a couple of times. Then that crazy ass old lady that lives' down the street. Your mom did too."

Peyton burst out laughing. Huey sighed.

"It's not funny." He mumbled, resisting the urge to join her.

"Yes it is." Peyton said between laughter.

Huey rolled his eyes just as Riley walked into the room wearing his usual attire, but annoyed face was added.

"What's wrong wit you?" Peyton asked.

"Man, granddad got a nice honey comin here tonight," Riley complained. "And he usin my chain."

"You and that damn chain. It aint that important." Huey mumbled.

"Yeah it is! I look good in dat chain." Riley said. "I kill a nigga for it."

"It aint like you would get hurt to get it back Riy." Peyton told him.

Riley crossed is arms. "Yeah I would."

"Would you get shot?"

"Yeah sir."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Would you go to jail?"

"Yep."

"Get killed over it?"

"Yep."

"Kiss a man?"

"Yep Yep- aye hold up!"

Peyton burst out laughing again while Huey chuckled.

"Woah, kissin a man, I mean if it's natural and that's what you into…"

"I aint know what you was gone say, dats do over."

"I guess you really want that chain back." Huey teased.

Riley glared at them both. "NAW! HELL NAW! I aint like dat!"

"Then why did you say you would kiss a man?" Peyton asked him.

"Dats not funny!"

"No body's laughin."

"Pey was!" Riley yelled.

"Was being the operative word in that sentence." Peyton told him.

Riley sat back with a huff in his seat. "Yall spend too much time together brah."

Huey rolled his eyes. "You too sensitive."

That was when a pillow went flying into his head. Huey growled, quickly got up and charged at his brother. Peyton sighed. She, again, would probably have to break it up if the y got too serious, they usually got into many fights like this, and usually a gun was involved, or num chucks or a projectile of some type.

"Come on, aint yall supposed to be more mature then that?" Peyton called over the rumble.

"Hell naw!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and stood up. "If yall don't stop, I sware, ill finish it for yall!!!"

They immediately stopped, neither of them wanted to face the wrath of Peyton Monez. She smiled triumphantly and sat back on the couch.

"So, what are we doin tonight?" she asked them.

Riley smirked. "Well, we could hit up da club wit fake id's."

Peyton rolled her eyes and put on a sarcastic smile. "Alright."

"Farreal?"

Huey rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head. "She was lyin, dumbass. Plus, you aint goin nowhere anyway."

"And why not?"

"You grounded, remember?"

"Psh, I don't care. Granddad aint got no control over me."

That was when Riley's silver chain was sent flying into his head by Robert Freeman. The old man was dressed in a black suit and by the smell had a little bit too much cologne on.

"You watch yo mouth boy! I say you grounded and dats da way its gone stay!" Robert yelled. He turned and smiled nicely at Peyton. "How you doing Peyton baby?"

Peyton sustained a laugh. "I'm good Mr. Freeman, you lookin fresh tonight."

Robert brushed his shoulder off. "Yeah well I'm havin my date come over for dinner, so I gots to look good."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Internet." Huey and Riley said at the same time.

Peyton giggled but stopped quickly when Robert glared at her. That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Huey asked going to the door.

Robert smiled. "Your entertainment for the evening while you all go out."

"Entertainment?" Peyton asked.

Riley lifted himself off the floor. "Aw hell naw you got us a baby sitter?"

Robert glared at his grandson as he went to the door. "Hell yeah I did. Last time I let you fools go out by yo selves, yall got brought home by da police for god knows what! Yall gone have a baby sitter and yall gonna like it." Then he opened the door.

"Now look here! It's A Pimp Named Slickback yall!" the man said from the door.

A/N Tell me what ya think!!!


	4. Gettin What He Deserves

Chapter 5: Getting What he Deserves

Peyton walked into the Freeman household in irritancy, as she heard Slickback's crazy girlfriend call after her. She wanted to smack that girl so hard that her weave would fly off her head.

"Huey, Riley, come on, that dumbass pimp said we gotta-"

"Robert, is this your grandson's friend?!" Robert's date exclaimed from the living room couch.

Robert chuckled. "Yes my dear, that's Peyton, Peyton this lovely young woman is Georgette."

Peyton smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Nice too meet you."

"Yeah, it is isn't it!" Georgette laughed, not bothering to shake her hand.

Okay, Peyton was used to Robert's younger dates, but this woman had to be 50 year's his junior. And she was an airhead. Robert had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist, and she could tell she had walked in on something.

"Okay, I'll just go upstairs and get the guys, and we'll get out of here." Peyton said quickly before running up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes when she heard the two brother's arguing. Why they had to share a room was beyond her, but they were just about to rip each other apart.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Riley Huey, we don't got time for this!"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a shirtless Huey. Peyton gulped at the sight of him. The last time she had seen him without a shirt was at Jasmine's pool party two years ago and he had grown a very muscular physique since then. Most definitely due to his training at the Dome.

"We'd be ready if some one wasn't getting on my damn nerves!" Huey growled in annoyance.

"Shut Up!" Riley yelled from inside the room.

Huey turned back to Peyton, who in his opinion looked a little flushed.

"Peyton, are you alright?"

Peyton nodded furiously. "Yeah, of course. Why you say that?"

Huey put his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm."

It killed her how tender he was being. "Uh, i-it's j-just a l-little hot in here. I'll be fine."

Huey took his hand away and shrugged. "Alright."

Peyton sighed in relief when he went back into the room, he'd be the death of her.

Peyton sighed as she, Huey, and Riley rode in the back of Slickback's limo. They had been informed that they were going to a party at his mansion, to get out of Robert's hair. So far, their 'entertainment' had said something smart about Huey and Peyton's just friends relationship, yelled at Riley for putting his feet on the seats, and criticized Peyton on her outfit about how little skin she showed, who in turn called him a perverted pig.

Now they were in an irritated silence and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Huey sat in between Peyton and Riley, who was texting on his two way. Peyton was currently leaning against Huey's arm, a little tired.

"Yall betta not embarrass me tonight, I got some very important guest coming tonight."

"What ever." Huey mumbled in irritancy.

Slickback chuckled. "Yall can do betta den dat! Yall getting into one of da hottest party in the city because of me!!!"

Peyton rose an eyebrow. "Im sure that when Mr. Freeman hired you, he didn't mean for you to take us to a party. He probably thought you was takin us to da mall or something."

"Girl hush! I can take yall where ever I want!" he said. "Now be grateful you gettin into dis damn party. And remember yall are over 21 years old, aight?"

"If it's your party, why do we gotta pretend we're 21?" she asked.

"Because what would it look like if I had minors at this alcoholic event?"

"An idiot, but I don't see the difference between you." Huey commented, making Peyton giggle.

Slickback cleared his throat. "There IS a difference young one."

Riley looked out of his window. "Ay is dat yo house, wit da bangin music and lights?"

He smirked. "Yep! Now get da hell outta my car, I gotta make a entrance, Candi here will escort you in."

Slickback's girlfriend, Candi, stepped out as the door opened. "Come on, I wanna get to da party, yall is slow!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and followed the short skirted female, whom she was about to slap super hard. Huey and Riley soon followed afterwards.

Huey wore a black button up shirt that was open, revealing a white undershirt, topped off with a dark brown leather jacket. Riley wore a plain white shirt with his name in graffiti writing on the front corner. He also wore a white cap, covering his cornrows. Peyton wore a black jacket to hide some of her Peyton's feet were black high heel boots that went up to her knees. Her shirt went down to below her waist, hiding the short blue jean short's she wore, making it look like a dress. The black blouse clipped together with two golden clips just below her breast, which showed off her flat stomach. It only revealed a little cleavage.

After pushing through a crowd of people, Candi led them into the mansion, where the music was the loudest to be exact. They weren't too surprised to see that everything was purple, like his limo.

"Okay, yall can stop followin me! Girlfriend lack of skin is makin my head hurt!" Candi exclaimed before walking away.

Huey grabbed Peyton around the waist before the angry Latina could go after her.

"Huey let me go!" Peyton yelled before cursing in Spanish.

"Let it go Peyton. You don't wanna stoop down to the level of a prostitute." Huey told her calmly.

Peyton calmed down and sighed. "Fine, but if she say's somethin else-"

"Then you're free to beat her ass or whatever form of pain you wish." Huey said.

Peyton smiled at him and nodded. Riley had ran off somewhere as soon as they got into the party. The two sat at a table set up at Slickback's.

Huey rolled his eyes as he watched riley on the dance floor being surrounded by a swarm of women. "Why am I not surprised."

Peyton giggled. "So thinkin of dancin?"

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Pey, you know I don't dance."

"Oh come on! We don't even gotta dance to a fast song!"

"It's easy to you because you're Latin, dancin come's naturally to you!" Huey retorted.

She pointed at him. "Dats a stereotype. Now come on, please?"

Peyton pouted and put on a puppy dog face. Huey tensed and turned away. He hated it when she did that.

"Please, Huey, I promise you wont make a fool of yourself." She pleaded.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Fine-"

"Great! And here's the slow song!" Peyton said before grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Just follow me, it'll be easy."

"_For you…" _he thought.

Peyton led them to the middle of the dance floor, amongst the couples that danced. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Just loosen up and move wit me." She whispered to him.

Huey resisted the urge to roll his eyes and put his hands on her slim waist. For a while they danced, in silence, until Peyton laughed slightly.

"What?"

Peyton shook her head. "I just thought about what Jasmine would say now."

Huey rose an eyebrow. "Why would she say anything?"

"She like's to get people together, you know, she's a little match maker." Peyton told him. "Heh, just think of her trying to get us together is a funny thought."

Huey tensed a bit, but chuckled a bit. "Heh, yeah, really funny."

They danced for a few seconds. Peyton rested her head on Huey's shoulder and sighed.

"I told you you'd do alright." Peyton whispered to him.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Just keep dancing."

Peyton rolled her eyes when something caught her eye. Jacob stood on the other side of the dance floor, another girl on his arm. She froze in mid step, fear spread through her. Huey stopped with her and looked down at her.

"Pey?" se didn't say anything, just turned her hair away from the direction she was looking in.

Huey followed her previous gaze, his eyes hitting Jacob. A deadly glare crossed his handsome features.

"Huey, we broke up it's over!" she said quickly.

Huey took a deep breath. "Did he cheat on you? And don't lie, cuz I can easily call Jazmine and-"

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed. "He did. Come on lets go-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Peyton looked down at her feet. "I –I don't know, maybe because of how you acting now. And because you'd say somethin to him if you found out."

"One," Huey put up a finger. "I'm acting this way because my best friend was bein cheated on by a punk, when I know she's stronger than that. Two," he put of two fingers. " She lied to me about them being happy and having a good relationship. And three," he put up three fingers. "I'm not gonna say anything to him. I'm just going to calmly go over there, and calmly beat em' until he begs for forgiveness."

Peyton sighed. 'Huey!"

But it was too late. It wasn't long before you heard Jacob's howling from pain. Huey had already punched Jacob into a wall several times, drawing blood the forth time. Jacob lunged at Huey with a pocket knife in his hand. Huey moved to the side to dodge, it grazed above his eyebrow, but no real damage. Huey grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the floor. Jacob looked up at the very angry Huey.

"Now what are you gone do?" Huey said.

Jacob chuckled nervously. "A-poligize t-to P-eyton."

"Good, and you better do it soon." Huey said before turning to walk away.

Jacob stood up. "Ima apologize to my other girl to, for wasting my time on her!"

Huey turned around to punch him but found him out cold on the floor and Riley standing over him.

"That's for cheatin on Pey, and rockin some fake A- One's playa!" Riley exclaimed before walking back into the crowd.

Huey shook his head and looked around for Peyton. She probably left after seeing them fight, she was most definitely mad. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had punched Jacob so hard it hurt his neck a little.

" Huey…"

He whipped around to see Peyton standing behind him. Her face was streaked with tear stains and her eyes were a little red.

"Did yall fight?" she asked him quietly.

Huey nodded. "Yeah, Riley was the one who knocked him out though."

Peyton nodded and whipped her face a bit before smiling. "Thank you."

Huey crack a small smile. "No problem."

Peyton looked up at him and gasped. "Huey your bleeding!"

He raised an eyebrow and felt his eyebrow a bit. It was in fact bleeding, but not too much.

Peyton sighed and slapped him in the arm. "See this is why I didn't tell you. You're a violent person Freeman! I swear to god all that trainin at the Dome is a waste if you cant learn to not get cut up!"

Huey rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. Getting cut a little bit was worth it.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey this isn't a new chapter but it is a notice, I need a lot of help with my story because I

Hey this isn't a new chapter but it is a notice, I need a lot of help with my story because I

Want to make it the bet for you guys. So please go onto my page and vote on the polls, I

need the help. Luvs ya all!!

WatIfAngel93


	6. The Adventures of Huey Freeman prt1

Chapter 6: Mama's Comin Home

Chapter 6: The Adventures of Huey Freeman!

Huey groaned as his cell phone went off, loudly playing 'Fight the Power' over and over again. He sat up and sighed as he pried his eyes open to welcome the new day which happen to be a day he could care less about. His birthday. Yes, Huey Freeman was turning 17 years old today, one more year until he would be probably going to college, one more year until his granddad would officially kick him out of the house. He rolled his eyes at the thought and grabbed his cell phone and frowned slightly at the screen.

_Huey, sorry I cant go 2 da movies wit u 2day, I had sum changed plans. I hope ur not mad and I promise I'll make it up 2 u 2 night! Luv ya, sorry, and see u later!! –Peyton ___

He raised an eyebrow and pulled himself out of bed. This was probably the first time Peyton had canceled any plans made between them. And what other plans could she have possibly had?! These were the questions running through the afro wearing Freeman's mind.

As he walked down the stairs he noticed that the Freeman household was quiet, too quiet... The kitchen, he found, was empty and had no sign that anyone had been in there except for a small letter on the refrigerator with Granddad's scrawled writing.

"Huey,

Gone to da store, be back later. Don't tear up da house, don't drink my orange juice, and do not let Riley come in here wit no hoochies! I'm tired of yall ungrateful nigros always breakin da rules, back in my day-"

Huey crumpled up the note before he could get into any further detail. So he was home alone for the day. On his birthday. His 17th birthday.

He sighed and went to make himself some breakfast. "So what, it's just a birthday."

With Peyton...

"Mr. Freeman are you sure we should be doin this? Huey hates surprises." Peyton said as she rode in the front seat of Robert's car.

Robert laughed. "Of course! Da boy don't know how ta have fun, he need ta loosin up, be getting on my last nerves sometimes."

Riley laughed from the back seat. "Yeah, and wait till he find out it was Pey idea!"

"It was not my idea!" Peyton yelled at Riley with an attitude. "All I said was it would be nice too throw Huey a party. Mr. Freeman's da one who actually took it seriously and started da whole stupid planning committee."

Robert glared at her making Peyton laugh nervously. "Um, I mean, good idea Mr. Freeman."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Pey's right you know. Huey probably will kill us when he finds out."

"Not Pey. All we gotta do is push her in da house and wait." Riley said.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that'll work?"

"Cuz Huey loooooooooooooooooooooooooooves u!" Jasmine jumped in with an excited squeal.

Peyton blushed furiously at the comment. "No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!" Jasmine fought back.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Robert yelled at the, making the whole car go silent.

"Jasmine, stop messin wit Peyton and getting on my last nerves before I kick yo ass out my car!"

Peyton sent Jasmine a cocky look before Robert went on. "And Peyton, come too yo god damn senses, stop denyin da fact dat dat negro luuuves you, AND stop getting on my damn nerves before I kick YOU out da car oo! Now I aint playin wit yall!"

Riley burst out laughing while Peyton and Jasmine sat stunned at the old man's word, who had started singing to an old song on the radio.

With Huey...

Huey had just eaten breakfast and was moving on too take a shower when the doorbell rang, much too his annoyance. He hated when visitors came over on his birthday to wish him a 'Happy One' as Tom would put it.

He leaned one the door with one hand and looked through the peep hole only too see the happy grinning face of Tom Dubois. Huey sighed and opened up slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Dubois?"

"Hey Huey, Is your Grandfather –"

"No Mr. Dubois."

"Well do you know when he'll-"

"No I do not Mr. Dubois."

"Well what are you doing today Huey?" Tom asked him before Huey could shut the door.

Huey stopped, obviously surprised, and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well I have 2 tickets to a National Martial Arts competition in town and I know you like that type of stuff, Sarah's not home, and Jasmine left early this morning with Peyton so-"

"Wait, Jasmine left wit Peyton?" Huey suddenly asked.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, Peyton spent the night over our house last night and they left as soon as I got down too breakfast."

Huey's eye's narrowed in wonder and he thought about the situation. 1. Peyton told him she had other plans today so she couldn't time with him. 2. Granddad had left before he woke up to, and surprisingly so did Riley, and now Jasmine was gone. What the hell was going on?

"Huuuuuueeeeeyyyy! So do you wanna go?" Tom asked in attempt to snap the boy out of his trance.

Huey shook his head to get his head straight. "What?"

"I said do you wanna go?" Tom asked him again with a bit of annoyance.

Huey sighed and shrugged. "Fine, when does it start?"

Tom smiled giddily. "Half an hour! Meet me over at my house in twenty minutes!"

Huey shook his head as he watched the District Attorney run happily back over to his house. He knew this was going to be a long day.

With Peyton…

"Okay, this is just ridiculous." Peyton said as Jasmine nodded her head in agreement.

Robert looked at the two sets up paper plates he held up. "What's wrong wit em?"

Peyton sighed and grabbed one of the paper plates. "For one, Huey thinks Ronald Reagan is the devil, and two," she grabbed the other set. "He is not having a baby Mr. Freeman."

"Well dese was da cheapest ones Peyton, I do not see da problem with Ronald Reagan plates. Dey gone get dirty! You gone have ta throw em out anyway!" Robert proclaimed before snaching the plates back. "Now choose!"

Peyton's eyes wandered from the plates to the other designs, one particular caught her eye. "Oooh, what about these?"

Peyton picked up the plates and showed them the black fist design with red frames

Robert grabbed the plates. "Girl, am I made out of money? Dese is 20 dollas for two sets!"

Peyton took the plates back and gave Robert an sweet smile. "And I'll buy em."

Jasmine jumped into the conversation. "And the matching cups?"

"And the matching cups." Peyton added picking up the paper cups that had the words 'Fight the Power' going around it, which just happened to be Huey's favorite song.

Robert crossed his arms and huffed. "Well Ms. Smarty Pants, what about the other decorations?"

Peyton smiled and pointed at the whole 'Fight the Power' themed decoration aisle. Roberts huffed at Peyton being right and went to go pick out the rest of the decorations. Jasmine sat there dumb struck.

"What the hell kid of party store is this?" she whispered to Peyton so that the dashiki dressed cashier wouldn't hear her.

Peyton shrugged and followed Roberts lead while Jasmine went off to find Riley, who had followed a group of cheerleaders away from the group.

With Huey…

Huey and Tom walked into the large stadium filled with cheering fans and reporters. Huey had been stuck in a car with Tom talking about one of his most recent cases about... well Huey didn't remember what it was about, but it was still annoying, so this was his reward for that grueling 10 minutes.

Already there were two men in the ring beating the crap out of each other, both fighting for the large trophy that sat on the table over shadowing the others.

Before they even got too their seats, one of the two men was thrown over them into the crowd, yelling in pain as he went. Huey's eyes moved to the man standing in the middle of the ring, Bushido Brown.

"Hey, do you know if its safe sitting this close too the ring?" Tom asked as they sat down.

Huey rose an eyebrow. "You bought the tickets, and you don't know if their safe or not?"

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I didn't buy the tickets. They were a gift from Peyton."

" Peyton and Jasmine?" Huey repeated. "Why would they buy you tickets to this?"

Tom shrugged. "I dunno, but they said I needed to get out more, they wouldnt tell me anything else."

Huey crossed his arms and sighed. Something was up with Peyton, but he didnt know what. Another man flew past Huey and landed in the seat next to his, unconscious and very beaten up.

A very scared looking announcer stepped out into the ring and grabbed the mic that had lowered from the ceiling. "O-okay, that was Bushido's 10th victory for this competition and now its time for the random Get in The Ring contest, the l-l-lucky winner will be able too step into the ring with the champion, Bushido Brown."

Tom laughed. "Man, I'd hate to be stuck in the ring with him."

Huey merely shrugged and looked at his ticket, he wanted to get in the ring with Bushido and get his rematch.

"And the winner is!" the announcer said before reaching into a hat on the table. "Seat D24!"

Huey looked at his ticket, D23, so that meant…

"Uh Mr. Dubois…"

"Yeah?" Tom said after looking up from his popcorn.

"That's your seat." Huey said calmly.

Tom stared dumbstruck at him. "What! But my seat's 24D!"

Huey slapped his forehead, annoyed at the man's stupidity. "No, it's D24."

Tom looked at his waiting opponent in the ring and gulped down his popcorn. "Uh, do I have to?"

Bushido glared at him from behind his sun glasses. "I'd prefer a much stronger opponent then you, but you'll do."

The announcer of the match ran up the stairs toward Tom, panting as he came. He hunched over in exhaustion and held the microphone up to Tom.

"Please, tell us your name please." he panted.

"Uh, I'm Tom Dubois."

"Well, Tom, if you win against Bushido you'll be named champion, and win 5,000."

Tom's jaw dropped at the number. "F-five-thousand dollars?" he leaned over to Huey. "I should go up, I'm just a spectator. They wont really hurt me just make it look real."

Huey shook his head. "Mr. Dubois I don't-"

Tom stood up. "I'll do it!"

The entire stadium erupted into applause as Tom followed the announcer down to the ring. Huey sighed and sat back to watch the show. He knew he was going to have to get in the ring somehow; all he had to do was simply wait.

A/N yea I kno its short but I had to update something, and its not one of my best, well vote on the polls on my page and review!!


	7. The Adventues of Huey Freeman part 2

Chapter 7 The Adventures of Huey Freeman part 2

"Huey…"

"Yes Tom…"

"It was real."

"Yep."

"It was horrible." He said as he lay in the bed in the hospital room. "I didn't know someone could do that with a pinky finger."

Huey sighed. "I told you."

Tom nodded. "At least you jumped in before anything else could happen."

Huey lifted his bandaged hand up to his face and sighed. He had stepped in when Bushido had kicked Tom repeatedly out of the ring, breaking a few bones. The fight between he and Bushido lasted about an hour until finally Huey punched his in the face and his glasses broke , cutting Huey, but knocking out Bushido Brown.

"Pey's gonna kill me." He mumbled.

Suddenly the nurse entered carrying a tray of needles and wrapping. She was a rather good looking nurse, with large D cup breast and a big butt.

"Mr. Dubois it's time for your sedatives." She smiled at Huey. "And Mr. Freeman I have to rewrap your hand."

Tom smiled at the nurse. "These won't hurt like last time will they?"

The nurse smiled. "No." Tom gave sigh of relief. "They'll be worst." Tom's relieved smile dropped.

"Um-" Tom didn't get a time to say another word while the nurse flipped him on his stomach and stuck the needle into his ass.

Huey rolled his eyes at the man's cries. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He raised his eyebrow and opened it, revealing a text message from Peyton.

_Huey, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?_

Huey raised an eyebrow. **Why?**

_A bet with Jasmine, what is it?_

**Why are you betting on what my favorite flavor of ice cream is?**

_I don't know! What is it Freeman?_

**Strawberry.**

_I knew it!!!! K thanks Huey._

Huey shook his head and flipped his cell phone shut only to come face to face- well, lets just say a pair of D's were in front of his face.

"Okay, Mr. Freeman time to rewrap your bandages." The nurse said, completely oblivious to him looking at the cleavage she was showing.

Huey obediently held up his hand for the nurse to change it. She unwrapped the bloody bandages, humming happily and smiling as she did.

"Ooo, what strong hands you have." She cooed before giggling. "And you're arms are so big! So you work out?"

"Uh, sometimes." Huey replied, tearing his eyes away from her cleavage.

Suddenly the nurse took out a marker from the pocket on her uniform and started writing on Huey's arm. Huey raised an eyebrow and looked at his arm, seeing 7 digits and a name. 

"I'm Kea." She said, her sweet voice turning seductive. "Call me."

Before Huey could open his mouth to say anything, a large man busted into the room, almost his whole body except his face was covered with tattoos. Kea jumped up in surprise and fear.

"Bull Dog, what you doin here?" she stuttered in fear.

He ignored her and grabbed her arm. "I been callin yo phone fo a hour, where the hell you been? Cheatin again?"

Kea shook her head. "Naw, I wouldn't do dat Bull baby!"

Suddenly Bull dog turned to look at Huey, who sat in the chair surprised and confused. His eyes wandered to his arm with Kea's number on it.

Bull Dog advanced on him. "Oh so dis da nigga you was wit?"

Huey stood up, angry and annoyed at the man's accusations. "Look, I wasn't 'with' anybody. Yo girl was wrapping my hand cuz dats what's she does as a nurse."

"Yeah, an why da hell you her number on her arm?" Bull Dog spat.

Huey looked over at Kea, who had a pleading look in her eye, as if begging him not to say anything.

Huey shrugged. "She wanted me to call her if I had anymore pain in my hand, or if my cut needed tendin to."

There was a brief pause, Huey and Kea each held a breath seeing if he would by it. Suddenly Bull Dog's angry face turned into a smile.

"Ch, sorry brother" Bull Dog grabbed Kea by the waist. "See my girl here aint been exactly faithful."

Huey raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't say."

'Yeah, ya know how it is brah, gotta keep em in line." Bull Dog let go of Kea and kissed her on the cheek. "I see ya lata baby, an answer yo damn phone when I call."

With that Bull Dog left, leaving Kea frozen in he spot. Huey rolled his eyes and sat down in her chair, ignoring Tom's soft moans as the sedatives wore off and he became conscious.

"Um…" Kea said nervously. "Uh, you want your discharge papers?"

"That would be nice."

***************Peyton*******************

"You know, Huey gone kill you when he find out you borrowed his car." Jasmine said as she sat in the passenger's seat of the Mercedes.

Peyton rolled her eyes, not taking her eyes off of the rode. "He aint gonna find out, unless one of you tell em."

Cindy Mcpherson, dressed in a basketball jersey and jeans, rolled her eyes as she text on her two way. "We aint no damn snitches."

"I know dat!" Peyton snapped. "Mr. Freeman thought it would be a good idea to take separate cars to get things done quicker. He gettin the cake and Ms. Cookie and we gettin da ice cream and food."

The three sat in silence after what she said. Suddenly a giggle came from the backseat. Jasmine turned and looked back at the blonde, who had a flirtatious smirk on her face and was texting away.

"Girl, who the hell is you textin?" Jasmine exclaimed before snatching the two way from her hands.

Cindy glared and tried to grab for the cell phone. "Nobody!"

Jasmine pushed her arm away and flicked through the text messages. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Riley?!!!" Jasmine looked at her skeptically. "You have got to be trippin!"

Cindy attempted, and failed, to snatch it back. "So what we just textin. I mean we been doin dat since we was ten, give it back!!!"

Jasmine ignored her and read through the texts. ""Baby, you know I drop Chris in a second for you. It aint even a question.""

Suddenly the car got deadly silent. Cindy was fiddling with a loose string on her jersey nervously, Peyton gripped the steering wheel tightly and Jasmine's eyebrows flew up to her hairline.

"Oh hell naw!" Jasmine said suddenly getting angry. "C, you know dis boy got a girl! And what the fuck is he talking bout beatin up Chris what the hell did he do?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Nothin! Alright! Damn, he's one of my best friends."

Peyton eyed her in the rear view mirror. "Then what the hell are yall talking bout C?"

Cindy sighed. "Nothin…we got into dis conversation about how long we been friends and then about how Chris' ex said dat they had had sex while he was wit me. Riley been wantin to beat his as for awhile…"

"Damn…" Jasmine cursed, slowly giving her her cell cak. "You got it bad."

Peyton laughed while Cindy glared at the biracial girl, who smiled teasingly.

"Ch, hell naw. We close, but not dat close." Cindy scoffed.

Peyton smirked mischievously. "How does Nisha fell about yall being dat close?"

Nisha was Riley's current girlfriend and nobody could stand the girl. She dressed and acted like a straight up hooker. She was the definition of ghetto.

Cindy growled. "Who da hell care what dat hoe think, if she can even think."

Jasmine and Peyton glanced at each other and smirked knowingly before they laughed. Cindy croseed her arms in defeat.

…………………………………………………………

Huey drove Tom's care annoyingly as the heavily sedated man drawled on about nothing. Kea's number was still on his arm and his bandage had been wrapped with a plastic case in cas he had broken something.

"Huuuuuuuuueeeee! Do I sing better than Usher?" Tom drawled.

Huey sighed. "No."

"…Am I better looking?"

"Tom, I'm not gay, but if I was, even though I'm not, my answer would be no."

"…Am I a better dancer?"

Huey rolled his eyes and clenched the steering wheel tightly, his speed increasing immensely.

"Tom if you don't shut up, I will push you out of this car."

Tom suddenly jumped up. "OOOOOO look at the pretty lights!!!"

Suddenly police sirens went off behind him, making Huey groan in frustration.

"Tom, can you be quiet for 5 minutes?" Huey asked the man.

Tom gave him a sloppy solute. "Aye aye captain!"

Huey rolled his eyes and turned to the cop that now stood outside his window. The cop was overly large, with a bald head, sunglasses, and bulging muscles. His blue uniform shirt barely fit over his body and was extremely tight.

"Son, do you know that you were pushing 60 in a 30 zone?" the cop said, not looking up from the ticket he was writing.

Huey shook his head in boredom. "No sir, I didn't."

Tom leaned over Huey to speak to the police officer. "Can I drive the thing with the pretty lights?"

Huey smacked his forehead in frustration. The police officer raised an eyebrow at the man before taking out a flashlight.

"Sir, have you been using drugs?" he asked, flashing the light in his eyes.

Tom gave him a confused look. "Um, I doooon't think sooooo."

Huey pushed Tom back into his seat and sighed. "He hasn't been using drugs officer."

"Nopey dopey!!" Tom exclaimed.

The officer glared at them. "Son, I'm gonna need you both to step out of the car,"

Huey glared back. "Why? I just told you-"

"Now!"

Huey gave him one final glare before stepping out of the car. The officer flashed the flashlight in his eyes. And then wrote something down.

"So what's he on? Speed? X? What are you kids usin these days?"

"Sir, Tom is a grown man-"

"Which makes this even worst." The officer said.

Huey ran a hand through his afro and sighed in frustration. "I don't think you understand the situation."

The cop folded his arms. "Oh then enlighten me."

"I'm FREEEEEE!!!" Huey and the cop turned there heads to see Tom running down the street like a mad man…

Completely naked…

Huey looked between the cop and the naked man running down the street. The Cop stared dumbfounded. Huey reached inside his car and handed him the hospital slip telling him what Tom was on.

Huey got in his car. "Have a nice time catchin him officer…."

A/N…..I kno yall must hate me a lot but I had a lot of trouble writing this. Idk why, writers block idk but here ya go.


	8. The Adventures of Huey Freeman part 3

**Hi, I am so sorry I have not updated in forever and a day! Things have been really hectic lately, what with school and not. Sooo I know this chapter isn't the longest but it's a bridge to the next big event in my story soooooo be very excited!**

**WatIfAngel93**

**p.s. Review!**

____________________________________**____________________________________**

Chapter 8: The Adventures of Huey Freeman part 3

"Where the hell is that boy?" Robert exclaimed in annoyance as he paced back and forth in his decorated living room.

Peyton was wondering the same thing as she sat angrily on the couch. She had called Huey an hour ago saying to meet her at his house, she was going to kill that boy.

His aunt Cookie, Riley, Jasmine, Cindy and even Sarah had shown up to the party, and they all stood around the room, bored.

Peyton sighed and dialed his number again, only to find that it cut straight to voice mail. Growling in frustration, she slammed her cell phone down on the couch.

"As soon as I see him I am gonna kill him!" Peyton exclaimed.

Riley chuckled and shook his head. "No you aint!"

"And why aint I?" Peyton yelled at him, whirling on the boy.

"Cuz _youuuu sprung!_" Riley began to sing. "_He got you doin things you never do, If you aint hear, I'm telling you! You sprung! You- _OW!"

Peyton rubbed her fist as Riley lay on the couch, holding his face where she had punched him. Everyone in the room chuckled at the boy's expense.

Jasmine sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have kept it a surprise. We shoulda just told him."

"Then he really wouldn't have shown up!" Peyton exclaimed, grabbing her cell phone again. "I'll try him again."

Sarah stared out of the living room window, worriedly. "Tom's not home either, I'm worried."

Robert put a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Calm down Sarah. Tom is a very powerful District Attorney who has put many thugs, criminals, killers, drug dealers, and rapist away." He paused for a minute. "Even though some of them got out." He paused again. "And they prolly lookin for him." Another pause. "Eh, just forget what I said."

"I'm worried." Cookie said, fixing things on Huey's birthday cake. "Huey's not the type to pull something like this."

"He probably figured out we were throwin him a surprise party." Riley said, still rubbing his cheek. "That's why he aint show up."

Peyton sighed and slouched on the couch. "I give up. After all dis work, I swear when I see him he better be sick, bleeding, and about to pass out!"

Suddenly, the lock on the door clicked and opened slowly, revealing a very tired and worn out Huey. He stopped when he saw the room, and everyone in the room staring at him. Peyton stood and crossed her arms, an angry look on her face.

Huey sighed and ran a hand through his afro. "Please be mad at me tomorrow, I've had a long, loooong day…"

Robert glared at his grandson. "Oh heeeeelllll no! Do you know I spent over a hundred dollars on dis party!? I barely spend that much on my taxes! You betta straighten yoself out and have some damn cake and ice cream!"

"And where's Tom?" Sarah asked him. "I thought he was with you."

"Toms at home now, some cops helped me bring him in." Huey said nonchalantly, making his way toward the stairs.

"What!?" Sarah exclaimed before bolting out of the house, along with Jasmine.

Peyton suddenly caught sight of his hand that was bleeding. "What the hell happened to your hand?!"

Before Huey could say anything, Peyton already started inspecting his bloodied hand. Huey sighed in slight annoyance, but allowed the girl to fuss over him.

"OH Huey!" Cookie exclaimed, taking him upstairs towards his bed room. "Peyton, you take Huey upstairs and I'll get some pain killers for him."

Peyton nodded and ushered Huey upstairs, who still had a very annoyed expression on his face. After Cookie gave him the pain killers and once he was in his room, Huey immediately fell to his bed in pure exhaustion. Peyton closed the door behind herself and glared at her friend as he drifted off to sleep.

"Oh hell no Huey!" Peyton exclaimed before jumping on top of his bed. "You are not goin to sleep until you tell me what the hell happened today!"

Huey groaned in annoyance and tried to push the girl off. "Pey, I'm not in the mood."

"Then get in the god damn mood." Peyton said, sitting on his back. "Do you know how hard it was to plan this party! No, ya obviously don't!"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Pey…"

"Bakin that stupid cake for you on short notice!"

"Pey…" he said again, trying to interrupt the girls rambling.

"Flyin yo Aunt Cookie out here just for it!"

Huey sat up a bit to stare annoyingly at the girl. "Pey."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand gettin Mr. Freeman to pay for it!" Peyton babbled off. "You know how hard all this shit was??!!"

Peyton stared at him expectantly, while he gave her a dazed look. Suddenly Huey flipped her over so that she lay next to him, her back facing him and his arms around her waist. Peyton let out a small squeak at the sudden action.

"H-huey, what are you doin?" she asked, a slight nervousness to her tone.

"I'm tryin to go to sleep, so if you could be quite that would be really nice." Huey grumbled against her hair.

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned in his grip so that she was facing him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was beginning to even out, telling her that he was trying to relax, his frustration lines easing. Peyton's expression softened, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She tried to move out of his grip so that she could get out of bed, but found that his strength, even when sleeping, was too great for her. Now that's just sad.

"Huey…" Peyton called to him softly, poking him in the shoulder. "Huuuuueeeeyyyy!"

The afro adorned activist was out like a rock. Peyton groaned in exasperation. _'Damn pain killers!!!'_

Peyton sighed and lay back down, deciding that she wasn't going to get out there any time soon. But she had to admit, she wasn't really complaining much about the situation.

"Peyton…" she heard him grumble.

Peyton's eyes widened and she looked up to see if her best friend was awake. Nope, still out. Was he dreaming about her? Her heart beat a little faster at the thought, and a blush crept onto her cheeks. It deepened when Huey pulled her closer in his sleep, bringing her too rest on his chest. Peyton sighed and closed her eyes to sleep, deciding that this was fate's way of torturing her for its own sick pleasure. If it was… Damn fate was good.


	9. Chapter 9: Its About Damn Time

**I am on a roll! Two updates in two days! I've been feeling really inspired lately! Read and Review, and thanks to all the people who love this story.**

_**WatIfAngel93**_

**p.s. You'll love this chapter**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Its About Damn Time

"Liberty, come here!"

Huey looked up from his book to watch Peyton chase her furry and wet English Mastiff around her front yard. It was actually a very funy sight. Peyton was frustrated and chasing the dog down in nothing but a bikini top and shorts, and she was all wet…

Huey shook his head, and forced his eyes back on his book. _'Positive thinkin, its Peyton. You're best friend. Don't look!'_

"Liberty, come here girl." A soft and serene voice said from behind Huey.

The dog immediately jerked its head toward the voice and ran to Peyton's mother who stood next to Huey on their porch. Allegra Montez was not the frail woman that Huey had met years ago, she looked stronger and her hair had begun to grow back from her cancer treatments, coming to end at her shoulders. She looked like an older version of Peyton, only her skin was darker and her Latin features deeper. She bent down and pet the dog, laughing as she did so.

Peyton huffed and crossed her arms. "Mama, that's not fair."

"Mija, when you chase her she only runs more." Allegra told her daughter in her thick Spanish accent. "Hola Huey, you want something to eat?"

"Can't say no to your cookin Ms. Montez." Huey said politely, flipping a page of his book.

Engracia stood and slightly rolled her eyes with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you Huey? Call me Allegra, you practically live here!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled as her mother walked back into the house to get them something to eat. Huey lowered his book slightly when she sat next to him and leaned back on her porch stairs, showing off her perfect curves unintentionally.

"She's right, you do practically live here." Peyton said with a sigh, letting her hair out of her elastic tie.

"That's because here, its nice and quiet." Huey told her, still staring at his book. "My house, not so much."

Peyton shrugged and closed her eyes to relish the hot sun when something caught her eyes. Huey, for once, was wearing a wife beater. She had never really seen him in one, except when she went to see him teaching at the Dome one time but that was really it and it was years ago. His muscular arms shined with a thin coat of sweat he was accumulating with the heat. And his pecks were very evident was with the slight tightness of the shirt.

Suddenly, Huey slammed his book shut and set it next to him and lay back, putting his arms behind his head… making his muscles flex even more….

"What was that about?" Peyton asked, tearing her gaze away from him.

Huey shrugged. "I got bored."

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked up as her mother emerged from the house with two plates of what smelled like burgers and fries.

"Here we are." Allegra said, handing the two their plates. "Huey I have a plate made for your Aunt Cookie and grandfather ready."

"Okay." Huey said. "Thanks M- Allegra."

Allegra smiled at the mention of her name and nodded at them both. "Have fun."

They ate in silence, both settled in a comfortable silence. Peyton finished her plate in record time and set it down before standing up and gronaning loudly. "Huey, I'm bored!."

"Then do somethin." He told her, taking another bite of his burger.

"Theres nothing to do!" she exclaimed dramtically. "Cheer me up."

Huey sighed. "Pey, if I said I was bored, and your bored. What do honestly expect me to do about that?"

Peyton frowned a little. "Entertain me a bit."

Huey rolled his eyes at his best friend and closed his eyes as he lay back again. "Why don't you do somethin productive? Like wash my car, or do your homework, or even- PEYTON!"

Huey glared at Peyton as she stood with her hose, laughing her ass off at his expense. He was now drenched head to toe, his shirt clinging even more too him and the inside of his Timberlands were soaked. Without any hesitation, he took off after the girl. Peyton let out a squeak of surprise as Huey tackled her to the ground, not enough to hurt her, and pinned her too the ground.

"Get off me! You too damn big!" Peyton whined as she laughed.

"Too damn bad." Huey growled at her. "Now why da hell did you do dat?"

Peyton shrugged and gave him an innocent look. "I was bored."

Huey rolled his eyes and glared playfully at her. "Bored now?"

Huey caught a blush on her cheeks, but she quickly covered it up. "no…"

The closeness between them was all too evident. Their faces were inches apart, if Huey moved forwad just a bit, he could easily kiss her. He was very tempted to, but he found his body and mind fighting each other. Huey could smell her natural feminine scent that enticed him to no end, and he could feel her breath on his face. He shook his head and before he could do anything he would possibly regret, he stood up and made his way toward his house.

"I gotta go change." Huey mumbled so she could hear him.

Peyton sat up and watched him retreat to his house. Now what the hell was that? Her mind asked the question over and over again.

************************************************************************

"Brah, you so sprung it aint even funny no moe." Riley stated as he walked into he and his brothers room.

Huey glared at his brother from his bed and turned back to his book. "What eva Riley."

"And you aint even denyin it!" Riley said, flopping to his bed. "You don't get her, some other dude gone roll up on her. Cuz you know Pey is a dime forreal."

Huey rolled his eyes but he knew his brother was right, though he would never tell him that. Sooner or later, Peyton was going to find another man if he didn't do something. It wasn't like him to feel this way about anybody, but he did. He loved Peyton, with everything he had to give. He loved her laugh, her smile, the way she would tease him, the way she looked when she studied or even the way she danced. The list was endless. He loved everything about her, and even knew everything about her.

He knew that Peyton's favorite color was Yellow, and that she absolutely loved to dance. He knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms and her favorite movie was Step Up and that her favorite food was Grilled Salmon, ever since his Aunt Cookie made it for dinner one night. He thought she was beautiful, not just outer beauty either. She had a beautiful personality, and she was straightforward and down to earth, but that didn't stop her from dreaming or being playful. Yeah, Riley was right. He was sprung, and happy about it too.

***********************************************************************

Peyton sighed in contentment as she twirled around gracefully in the dance studio she had attended ever since she was 9 years old. It was called "Dance Tech Studios" and it was probably where she spent most of her time as a child. She was a good dancer, wait no scratch that. She was an AMAZING dancer.

Dance was her form of expression and release, whenever she had something on her mind or if there was something troubling her, she always danced. She was here a lot when she was dating Jacob, because the boy caused her more problems than anything else. Right now, there was only one thing on her mind. Huey.

Huey was her best friend, her protector, the only man she really trusted. He would never hurt her in any way, and he told her so before. She loved him. She always had, but things always seemed to stop her from admitting it to herself. But this time, she couldn't deny it. She loved him. With everything. She knew things about him not even his family knew.

With another sigh, Peyton crossed over to the other side of the room and cut on the cd player set up for a class later, and wouldn't you know it, a love song started playing. Better yet, Halo by Beyonce started playing. How messed up is this. Peyton however, started dancing regardless.

_[Verse 1:]__  
Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
_

Huey was there. He was always right in front of her, comforting from any heart break and making her smile when she wanted to cry. She had every reason to love him.

_  
__[Bridge:]__  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
_

Loving him was like floating on cloud nine. She trusted him with everything. There was no way she couldn't trust him. He had climbed over the walls she had put around herself after her father left, and he had made sure that he stayed there.

_  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Peyton kept dancing, feeling empowered and graceful and beautiful. This was probably the best she had ever danced. And it was because she was thinking of Huey. She smiled.

'_Can't really blame myself' _she thought happily.

__

_[Chorus:]__  
I can't feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Peyton stopped dancing, realization hitting her. She needed to tell Huey. She was going to lose him unless she didn't. Grabbing her stuff, she ran out of the dance studio, ready to find the boy who stole her heart.

************************************************************************

"I'm sorry Huey, Peyton's not here." Allegra told the boy on her porch. "You want me to tell her you stopped by?"

Huey sighed in disappointment and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Allegra."

The woman nodded and smiled at him before closing the door softly. Huey turned on his heel and made the short journey to his porch. She was probably at the dance studio. She always went there when she was bored or had something on her mind. And today, it was clear with what happened earlier that she had a lot to think about.

"Huey…"

He turned around and found himself staring at his best friend. She was clad in sweats and a tight white tank top and gym shoes. Her hair was messy and her face was slightly flushed, but he thought she was beautiful.

"Hey Pey." He said, smiling a bit.

"Hey." She said, fiddling with her dance bag a little. "Did you just come from my house?"

Huey nodded, but didn't say anything else. Peyton sighed and stared at him a bit. She couldn't see his face that well, due to it being 10 at night, but she could tell he was deeply in thought. She opened her mouth to speak but found that noting would come out. She was not going to choke now, she had to do something, and say something. So, without warning, she walked forward and kissed him.

Huey's eyes widened a bit, but the shock melted away immediately and he wrapped his strong around Peyton's slim waist. The kiss was electrifying and passionate, just how Peyton had imagined it in her mind. Huey's lips were soft against hers, but at the same time mixed with a passion that only Huey could come up with.

Peyton smiled softly as she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his. For once, Huey had a real genuine smile on his face.

"About damn time!" a voice came from Huey's house.

The two turned to see Robert, Riley and Cookie standing on the porch watching them. Huey's smile faded and turned into one of annoyance while Peyton laughed at bit. What a way for the moment to be ruined.

"Don't look at me like dat!" Robert exclaimed. "You know how much money I lost on yall?! Damn yall take a long time."

Peyton shrugged, she had to admit, he was right.


	10. Chapter 10: Slow Motion

Chapter 10: Slow Motion

Peyton sighed as she lay contently on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his heart beat as he read his book silently. He was warm and damn did he smell good. She watched as his eyebrow quirked every now and then when he got to an interesting part in his book. How did she get this lucky? He was passionate, respectful, with an I.Q. over 100, funny, strong, loyal, and fine as hell! It seemed as if God took his time with him, making sure that every detail was perfect. A few quirks yeah, but she loved him, flaws and all.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, breaking the serene moment. Huey wiggled a little under her, a light chuckle emerging from his throat. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"It tickled." He muttered, before turning back to his book.

She smiled at him and sat up, stretching the kinks out of her back before reaching in her pocket and looking at her new blackberry. Jasmine's picture appeared on the screen.

She sighed and clicked the talk button, moving to lay back on Huey. "Hello."

"Girl, guess what just happened when me and Cindy was at da mall!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Peyton raised an eyebrow again. "Um, I don't feel like guessing."

She could practically see Jasmine roll her eyes as she sighed in annoyance on the other line. "Ugh, fine. We was goin to look at some shoes at Wet Seal (AN: love that store 3) and we saw Riley and Nisha at the food court arguin wit dis dude knocked out on da floor."

"What?!" Peyton exclaimed, making Huey look away from his book curiously.

"Yeah, then Riley yanked dat necklace he got Nisha off her neck and took it to a pawn shop." Jasmine explained. "Apparently Nisha was cheatin, da hoe. Who in they right mind would cheat on Riley, he is sexy as hell-"

"Jazzy, where is Riley at now?" Peyton interrupted the girl. "He aint in jail is he?"

"Oh no, he wit Cindy at her house now. She was bout to go after Nisha, cuz you know she been itchin to beat her ass since for ever. She was just holdin off cuz she was wit Riley." Jasmine said. "But now da bitch is gone be in da hospital."

Peyton sighed in relief. "Alright, call me later if anything else pop off."

"Aight, much love mami." Jasmine said before hanging up.

Peyton smiled and hung up the phone before looking up at a very confused Huey.

"Riley beat down da dude Nisha was messin wit." Peyton explained to him.

Huey let out a snort and sat up. "Funny."

Peyton shrugged and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to Huey. "He's at Cindy's house now." She smiled. "THAT will be funny."

_**Runnin Through My Mind**_

"At least you aint get the cops called on you." Cindy said as she dipped past Riley with her basketball and gently tossed it into her hoop.

Riley shrugged and caught the ball from Cindy, a smirk on his face. "Ay, I aint complainin. I'm single, I gots endless possibilities."

Cindy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Meanin you got a whole line hoes to choose from?"

He smiled at her, that charming yet sexy smile he had perfected that made her heard beat fast.

"Yep."

They were at Cindy's house, which was a mansion actually. They were in her back yard court, which rested next to the waterfall that led to the pool and next to that was water slide… Okay my point is, Cindy is loaded. Her daddy is a big time business man and her moms a model, which is where she got her good looks from. Though they were never home anyway. Not that Cindy minded really. She could do what she wanted and not be judged or criticized about it.

"Damn it's hot." Cindy groaned as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

Riley froze in his spot as he watched Cindy take off her throwback and t shirt to reveal a tight sports bra that went to just above her belly button, showing off her flat stomach. Cindy was definitely not a little girl anymore, Riley had thought. That girl was fine as hell. With nice D cup breast that were often hidden underneath a jersey or hoody, and a big ass, and he didn't know where the hell she got that since her moms was like a stick.

Riley wanted nothing more than to run his hands down her luscious curves, run his hands through her soft blonde hair-

"Yo Escobar, is you gone keep starin at my ass or is you gone let me whip yo ass some more." Cindy teased her best friend.

Riley snapped out of his stupor and let a smirk cross his face. "Stop showin me yo ass and maybe I wouldn't stare."

Cindy rolled her eyes and smirked, taking the ball from Riley. "3 games and I'm still whoopin yo ass." She exclaimed as she dribbled the ball in front of Riley's face tauntingly. "And you just keep askin for more."

Riley rolled his eyes and let his smirk widen. "OH I'm gone beat you this time. Don't worry yo sexy ass bout that."

"Oh I'm not." Cindy said with her own smirk on her face.

Since the author is too lazy to write the full game, she's just going to tell the results and get on with the important parts of the story, because she is lazy.

"HA! I told you! 20-19, baby!" Riley cheered after he sunk his winning shot into the basket.

Cindy held her ball at her hip and rolled her eyes. "Yeah Riley, you won…. One game."

Riley glared playfully at the girl and wiped his face with his shirt that he stripped earlier in the game. "Ay, dats one game dat you didn't win."

Cindy shrugged, deciding she would let him have his little victory. After they took a quick shower, separately regardless of Riley's playful suggestions, they settled in Cindy's room to watch Soul Plane 4. Cindy lay sprawled on her large bed on her stomach while Riley lay on his back perpendicular to her with his head resting on her back. Cindy wore basketball shorts and a tank while Riley threw on some baggy jeans and a wife beater that he had left over here for emergency purposes. Cindy texted away on her two- way while Riley watched the movie, since he was the only one really interested.

Cindy suddenly smiled and held her phone above her and Riley to take a picture. Riley smirked and held up a piece sign while Cindy did the same, only she smiled.

"You da most random person I've ever met." Riley told the girl. "What was dat pic for?"

Cindy shrugged as she concentrated on a new text message. "I need a new myspace pic, and you was here so it was like, why not?"

Riley nodded in understanding and tried to go back to the movie, but his mind was still on the girl next to him. A million questions of why she was on his mind were also there. He shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like that. It wasn't right.

"So, since Nisha gone," Cindy began, not looking at him. "Who you takin to homecomin?"

Riley shrugged. "Ion know. I aint thought about it." He raised an eyebrow. "What bout you?"

"Some dudes have asked me." Cindy told him.

Riley's expression turned annoyed as he felt an uncomfortable bubble of jealousy in his stomach. "Who?"

Cindy looked at him. "Just some dudes on da basketball team. Like Jerome and Franky."

"Well tell J and Frank no." Riley told her, letting a smirk creep onto his face.

Cindy gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Cuz you goin wit me."

* * *

"Its about damn time!" Jasmine squealed as she, Cindy, and Peyton lay in Jasmine's room.

Cindy glared at her. "Jazzy!"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend and laughed. "Oh shut up C, everybody knew it was bout to happen anyway!" she smiled. "We just happy for you girl."

Cindy couldn't help but blush at the comment. Yeah, it was true. Riley had asked her to homecoming. And yes being the smart girl she was, she said yes. He even bought their homecoming tickets today. Cindy was happy, really happy…. Scratch that mess, she was thrilled. But in the pit of her stomach she couldn't help but be nervous.

"I don't know…" Cindy started, her voice a little shaky. "You've seen da girls Riley be gettin wit. How da fuck am I supposed to own up to dat?"

Peyton rolled her eyes again. "Girl, don't even start on dat mess. Dem other hoes, not females I mean hoes, aint got shit on you."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah I mean, you real pretty. Dudes at school stare at you hard as hell. Da only reason dey aint do anything cuz dey scared as hell of Riley."

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

"We know." Peyton told her. "Chris probably da only one wit enough huevo's ta go past Riley ta ask you out."

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Riley was dummy pissed to."

Cindy sighed. "So… what do I do?" 

"Well first," Peyton began. "You come wit yo best friends when we go dress shoppin today…"

A/N I got lazy wit this one, but things have been hectic and I wanted to update this story. I know, not a lot of Huey/ Peyton either, but I decided to throw in some more excitement. Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Just Another Day

Chapter 11: Just Another Day

"Rummy, I aint fixin yo shit again. Don't ask me anymore after this," Huey growled as he examined the piece of scrap metal that was once Rummy's computer. "What the hell you do to it anyway?" asked the annoyed seventeen years old.

Rummy shrugged as he laid leisurely lay on the Freeman couch as Huey sat across from him in the armchair. "Man, hell if I know. Can't have no type of technology around dumb ass except a phone."

"Aye!" Ed exclaimed from the love seat, glancing up to glare at Rummy for only a second before turning back to his cell phone and texting again. "It aint my fault yo computer aint shit! Damn, upgrade to Mac! Pc is a bitch!"

"Man you a bitch!" Rummy yelled at the red head angrily. "Don't be dissin Pc! Pc'll beat yo ass, you don't know!"

"Like I said, PC is a mother fuckin bitch!" Ed yelled back at him.

Huey rolled his eyes and set back to working on Rummy's computer. This wasn't exactly unusual. He often got a call from Ed or Rummy asking him to fix some piece of technology they had destroyed from some way or another. He was good with equipment, so he guessed that's why they called him. They paid him, so he didn't usually complain. Unless they tapped on his nerves enough, then he got irritated.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening and let a barely visible smile lace his lips as Peyton walked in with Cindy in tow, her dance bag wrapped around her shoulders securely. His eyes lowered to her outfit, which consisted of her long dance pants that framed her long legs perfectly and a green midriff that showed off her sleek and muscular stomach. Her hair was thrown carelessly into a messy bun and she didn't wear any makeup, not that she needed any in the first place. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander a little higher to her breast that were modestly showing a bit at the top of her midriff. Damn if only he could-

"Huuuueeyyyy?" the afro adorned teen immediately snapped his head to look Peyton in the face, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised while Cindy, wearing a similar outfit, only her top was white and went to her belly button, smirked at him knowingly.

"Yeah?" he asked dumbly.

"I asked what yall were doin." Peyton said.

"Oh uh," he took a moment to glare at Cindy who giggled at his expense. "I'm fixin Rummy's computer."

"Again? Damn nigga you go through computers like Paris Hilton go through diet pills." Cindy commented as she shoved Rummy's feet off the couch to sit down.

"Dats dat PC shit." Ed said again, not looking up from his phone.

"Shut up nigga."

Peyton smiled a bit at the two and sat on the arm of Huey's chair. "How you two been doin?"

"Perfectly fine, sexy." Ed smirked, looking at her. "Yo outfit s daaaaaaamn fine too." He added looking appreciatively at her body, making Peyton glare at him.

Huey looked up from his computer and glowered at him. "You know what's good for you; you'll avert your eyes right now."

Ed gulped at his tone and turned back to his phone, his face contorted into irritancy. "Damn, can a nigga appreciate a sexy ass female when he sees one?"

Huey rolled his eyes at the man and turned back to the computer. Cindy sighed and sank into the couch, letting her muscles rest a bit. She then turned her blue eyes to glare at Peyton, who smirked at her.

"I am neva in my life, goin to another one of your dance classes again." Cindy said, adding a painful groan at the end. "That shit was painful."

Peyton snickered. "Dats what you get fa quittin. You need to get back in shape girl."

Ed lifted his eyes to look at Cindy freely, since she was "single". "Ya look in shape ta me."

"Real in shape." Rummy said licking his lips.

Cindy rolled his eyes. "Do yall live to prey on innocent 16 year old girls? Yall some damn pedophiles."

"Aye, we just appreciatin yo sexy ass!" Ed exclaimed. "Dat don't make us no damn pedo's."

Peyton chuckled. "No its makes yall predators."

"You know what!" Rummy yelled. "Forget this, I take it back!"

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Take what back?"

"Dat you sexy as hell!"

Cindy beamed at him. "Thank you."

Huey and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at Rummy's expense as he stood in the middle of the living room, awe struck and angry that he had been tricked. Suddenly the upstairs door slammed shut and Riley bounded down the stairs, clad in his basketball jersey and sweats with his hair covered by a black due rag. Everyone turned to look at him as he goes into the kitchen and starts to microwave the pizza that they had for dinner last night. He looked up as he grabbed the heated pizza, noticing everybody's eyes on him.

"What the fuck are yall lookin at?" Riley snapped in annoyance.

Everyone quickly averted their eyes except Cindy, who still had an eyebrow raised at him. "You look a damn mess." She told him, a smirk on her face.

He smirked back as he got his pizza out. "And still sexy as hell."

"Whatever." She said, trying to stretch out her aching muscles, groaning in response. "Pey, I hate you."

"What's wrong wit you?" Riley asked plopping on the floor to lean against the couch in between Cindy's legs.

"I went to Peyton's dance class and the teacher damn near killed me." Cindy groaned. "I need a massage."

Ed gave her a perverted smile. "I'd be happy ta help ya wit dat sexy."

Riley looked up from his pizza and glared heatedly at Ed, whose eyes widened at the glare. "You my homey, but if you don't move ya damn eyes somewhere else and step off I'ma have to bust a cap in yo ass." He held up a hand. "Outta respect of course."

Ed looked between the two, his eyes growing amused. "Oh my bad Reezy. I aint know she was yo girl."

"First of all!" Cindy began her demeanor dangerous even though she was so soar she could barely move. "You aint helpin wit shit! You my dawg, but you a damn pedo Ed." She told the red head before holding up a lazy two fingers. "Second of all, I aint nobody girl! I aint no goddamn property that you can just claim whenever the hell you feel like it!" she finished off with a growl. "Now please shut the hell up, I'm in pain and don't need to hear yo shit."

Everyone was silent for moments. Riley aggravated, Huey amused, Rummy a bit scared, Ed rejected, and Peyton smiling were all reasons for the stillness. Only Cindy's peaceful sigh broke through the layer of silence that spread over them.

"Cindy, did I tell you how much I love you?" Peyton asked the girl, a smile on her face.

Cindy titled her head up a bit and smiled. "Who doesn't though?"

Riley nearly choked on his pizza, and Cindy jumped into action to slam a hand on his back before he choked to death. A different yet similar question lingered in his head. Bugging the hell out of him.

'_Yeah, who doesn't?'_

**A/N I know its short, and I know that most of you are probably mad that I update so slowly. But let me tell you, INSPIRATION DOES NOT GROW ON TREES!!!! Give me time to process and come up with new ideas. This story is to entertain you and me. I wouldn't be doing a very good job if I didn't put my all into each chapter. So enjoy!!! Reviews make me smile **** 3**


End file.
